Mick adopted daughter
by aireagle92
Summary: I know the Title is bad,but I can't think of any other title right now. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Moonlight people or places but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch1_**

Going on the Juliette's camp trip I thought at first would be a great thing but knowing myself. Something was going too happened and something bad, but my friend told me to come I was part of the troop so I should come and my adopted Mom said I should go too. I had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes I always wear sunglasses my reason is my own and I'm seventeen and pale skin. I was build for speed and tall like a tree I kept to myself, I had a few true friends. Alana the resident vampire lover, she was normal height and fifteen with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes tan skin. Then Holly the queen of purple and punk she had long pin straight black hair and purple eyes with pale skin and normal height and the same age as Lana. Then Emily the troop leader, she had long brown hair and warm brown eyes she was normal height and skin Emily is very kind she somewhat in-between a girly girl and neutral and the same age as the others. Then Chelsea the diva she had long brown hair and hazel eyes she was tall and thin and thought she would be famous so which she not and fourteen. Then Catlin a girl of thirteen with long whitish blond hair and green eyes, she was tall and thin with pale skin she look like a fairly cross with punk lover of neon colors. They were thirty or so girls in the troop that I really didn't know that much. The trip was on Friday through Sunday, the day before the trip I was in Gov't listing to the teacher talking about interest groups, it was January meaning I was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt, black all stars, a plaid jacket of purple, black and blue with black sunglasses. On the desk was my red thermos and my blue notebook; on the floor was an army green messages bag from WWII. The teacher Mr. Skarr was in his mid thirty with a huge head he had short brown hair and eyes, normal skin he was wearing black pants with a green dress and brown shoes. Mr. Skarr was a really funny guy. As the bell went off I quickly grab my stuff and went to marine science the room was freezing everyday in the winter, forty minutes later I was in cooking making chicken wings as the boys in my group were cutting off the skin I covered my mouth and nose with my hand trying to escape the smell of the dead wings, I ran to my red thermos and took a quick drink then put the lid back on and wipe the liquid off my lips and went back to the kitchen and made the sauce. That lunch I only had an apple, I went to library till ninth period which was English which is my weakest class. The teacher Mr. Zink a teacher who was past his primus with white hair and dull green eyes, he was normal height and had wrinkles that could rival grape; he had a idea that girls should be back in the kitchen. Every girl that had Mr. Zink hated him with a passion.

"And I will say it again you girls should be back home." Mr. Zink said.

"God" I whisper under my breath.

"What did you said Miss. Guard?" Mr. Zink asked.

"I said you're a no good, sorry old man who is a man loving pain in the ass!" I yelled.

"Dettntion for two weeks!" Mr. Zink yelled.

"I don't care!" I yelled as the bell went off.

I quickly took off running with my stuff up to my locker, opening it and dropping all my books in there. Then grabbing my leather winter jacket pulling it on and slipping my thermos into my bag, and grab my black bike helmet and headed to Lana locker.

"So Lana do you need a ride or not?" I asked leaning again the wall.

"No Riley I'm good." Lana said, she was wearing a black sweater, with black skinny jeans, black all stars with crazy color zebra pint laces.

"All right see you that the grade school later!" I called as I headed to the senior parking lot where my pride and joy lay locked to the chain link fence my black motorcycle. I quickly unlocked my bike and started it up pull on my helmet and drove home.

**_Tell me what you think but please be nice about mainly because this is my first Moonlight story,Thank you. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dislcamer: I don't own any Moonlight people or things but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.2_**

My home was a two story white and black roof, my adopt Mother Alice Guard. She had pale skin with long curly black hair and grey eyes, she was normal height. As I pulled into the Garage attached to the house I park next to Alice's sliver car. As I entered the house I got pulled into a hug by Alice. "Air-" I gasped out. She pulled off her iron clashed grip. "Are you ready for the trip?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, I'm ready" I said.

Around seven we headed down to the grade school that I left six years ago, I had change into clean jeans over black leggings with snowboarding socks brown water proof boots, long black selves' pirates' shirt with the purple Juliette's t shirt over the black shirt with my plaid jacket over the shirts, with a black down winter jacket. Lana was waiting by Emily mother SUVs.

"Behave yourself" Alice said hugging me once more.

Driving there was a pain mainly because I was in Emily mom car a large sliver SUV's the ride took whole of an hour out east to the beach cabin. As we pulled up, the cabin itself was set right on the beach made of wood with a black roof with a white flag pole and a sliver pile going all the up to the sky. As we jump out of the car I took a deep breath of air thinking I would smell the sea air but I got a horrible smell of them, vampires just great they everywhere. We create a train of passing bags and things into the cabin. Inside the cabin was all wood apart from kitchen which was white walls and sliver things there were nine windows with a two bathrooms. On the outside was a huge deck that had a great view of the sea. After getting everything in, I push my stuff in the cornier with Lana, and Holly right in between Rachel and Amanda. Rachel was a small girl of Lana age she had long golden hair and brown eyes be hide brown glasses. Amanda was a girl of fifteen with long curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that could be hid glasses or not. The next morning nothing happen till afternoon they was a huge knock on the door and Mrs. Morgan. Emily mom and one of the troop leaders went and open the door to show two pale skin men one on the right had short blond hair and sunglasses hiding his eyes he was tall and thin and build for strength he was designer clothes. The other had short black hair and normal height and similar clothes like the other.

"Yes can we help?"Mrs. Morgan asked. They didn't say anything they just left.

"Ok that weird" Lana whisper to me, I didn't say a thing.

That night we locked everything and lights were out that eleven, as everyone started to fall asleep, I listing to the sea and the wind, I then heard it, those two man were Vamp's and they were coming to the cabin. I heard them getting closer and closer till they were that the deck doors hitting on it, waking everyone up. They took a huge stone and threw it through the door and causing it to broken into pieces.

"Girls get in the bathrooms!" Mrs. Sask yelled.

The blond Vamp took her down in a matter of seconds; I pulled a sliver throwing star, and threw it taking the blond hair vamp's head off. The black hair one came running that me I threw a punch sending him flying back through the broken glass door. I ran after him much to the disapproved of the troop leaders.

"You're one of us," The vamp said. "Why not drink off them."

"Not the way I live," I growled out "I don't drink from woman or children."

"Then die!" The man yelled running that me with his claw like hands.

"Die Mother Funker!" I yelled and took out a sliver dagger and took off his head from his body.

The world then went black.

**_Tell me what you think but please be nice. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: I don't own any Moonlight people or things but I do own my OC**_

_**Ch.3**_

Los Angles by defined was sunny and hot. The dusk had finally arrived; Mick St. John woke back up. After taking the blood that he need it, checking on his laptop only find that his adopted daughter Riley was in the news.

** "Lone Girl saves her Juliette's troop from two madmen's in Mattack last night."** He cell went off.

"Hello," Mick said.

"I'm guessing you saw the news" Josef said through the phone.

"Yes Josef I just saw it. I'm only hoping that Riley didn't show her true natural to the other girls." Mick said.

"We can only hope Mick" Josef said.

Meanwhile Back on long island I could hear the sound of the ocean then sound of heartbeats and could smell Lana.

"Lana I need my thermos." I whispered.

I could smell her disappeared for a second and then come back with the thermos I could smell it.

"What do you need me to do?" Lana asked.

"Where my sunglasses?" I asked.

"There over your eyes Riles." Lana said laughing a little.

I open my eyes to see Lana smiling back with the thermos, I pushed myself up.

"Give it here," I growled out, she handed it off to me. I pulled the lid off and took a long slip and then pushed the thermos away and put the lid back on.

"Thank you for saving us!" Lana yelled tackle me into a hug.

"Ow Lana clam down it my job to keep you girls safe" I said back.

"How did you save us?" Lana asked.

"The reason is I'm a vamp" I whisper to her.

"What!!" She yelled I slam my hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud." I whispered.

"Why can't I scream you're something I love" Lana whispered back.

"It not fun to be a Vamp trust me." I said.

"But-" Lana started.

"Not now Lana the troop leaders are coming but I'll till tell you more lately all right" I whispered to her.

The troop leaders came into view.

"Riley how did you do that?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"To be honestly I have no idea," I said. "I guess it was just anger or something."

"You did great Riley like a wildcat" Mrs. Sask said.

"Thanks I guess." I said.

"You're Mom is here to take you home" Mrs. Morgan said.

"Thanks."I said back pushing myself up to get to the bathroom to change into a pair of jeans with a black t shirt and my boots. Alice was waiting by her car.

"Riley my sweet little girl." Alice said.

"Alice please stop I'm seventeen for god sake." I growled.

Getting in the car went we a good half an hour away.

"You know you're lucky the others didn't see what really happened." Alice said without look that me.

"I know that and I'm lucky," I said. "Does Mick know?"

"Yea he knows," Alice said. "He just greatful that no saw what really happened and he wanted you to come back up next week."

"What really?" I asked. "My life is getting more insane."

"Yea I know but you need to go back to keep the other girls and troop leaders safe," Alice said. "The best thing to do for everyone"

"Fine I'll go but not happily," I said. "Can I say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yes of course dear one" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice," I said giving her a one arm hug.

The next day that school I was very quiet, after telling the teacher and the girls that I was moving to Los angles to live with my uncle Mick. Lana was crying, Holly was dead quiet, Rachel was tearing, and Amanda was hugging me and refused to let me go Emily was red eyes.

"Girls I have to go, if I don't those men's will come back and cause more trouble all right" I said.

"But Riles you're like the older sister we all wish for!" Lana yelled crying more now her eyes became red and puffy.

"I'm been wanting to give you girls this." I said pulling a set of six necklaces each with a letter of the girl first name with a triangle be hide it Lana was sliver A and a blue triangle, Holly was a sliver H and a red triangle. Rachel was a R and a purple triangle. Amanda was A and a green triangle; Emily was an E with a pink triangle.

"Riley they amaze," Emily said putting it on. "They had to cost so much."

"No they didn't to be honesty" I said back.

**_Please tell me what you think and if you could think of a good title please tell me. Thanks _**


End file.
